


Hound's fangs, Zinc's claws, ivory crumbles

by System_Caffeine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Danny and Dani refused sleep for this, I'm not sure when but it will happen, Multi, Other, Steampunk AU, alien/invaded au, also dogs, also much death gonna happen at somepoint, also- most ships are probably gonna be queerplatonic, bc this is gonna have a lot of that, cs sans has around 50 of those, cyberspace au, dystopian au, warning for major injury and blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Caffeine/pseuds/System_Caffeine
Summary: what if there was an au where monsters were never sealed underground?what if there was such a place where the earth itself became their underground, most being sealed on the planet, forever banned from getting on ships that reach the stars?well here is your place,a place where their fate has been sealed in the sands of time with many other races.the only saving grace since one of the Cerberus' three heads disappeared being a damn machine that no matter what the other two heads did didn't seem to do more than spark and fizzle.......at least, until the Hunt was closing in...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Papyrus (platonic/familial), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Hound's fangs, Zinc's claws, ivory crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this chapter contains animal harm and death, even if short it's still there and worth noting!  
> also a sidenote for people who can get triggered by volumes even if through writing like I can at times- Papyrus' text is all caps most of the time but he is not shouting, just in a slightly louder tone of voice than normal conversation,

It had been a long while since the stained ivory of the rather average height skeleton had done something as simple as run a hunt.

It was always his job to keep everyone fed, no matter what it had to be hunted.

Hearing the thundering whirls of their wheels, their paws hitting the ground, some of the less mechanical ones panting as they ran.

The skeleton knew the energy was well spend when they spotted the new prey.

A herd of deer, it had been a long while since they tasted deer...

His horns let out a soft glow as he told the others what to do,

_"Herd the prey, lead them back to the cage, use them to make more deer to eat, eat sick ones."_

The hounds nodded, he felt the chuckle from the first. He didn't need ears to know the hound found his orders amusing. That was fine though, she knew better than to challenge him twice within the same month.

The kills were clean, he didn't need to shift no matter how much his magic itched for the change. They were fine, all his dogs were eating their fill once they caught enough for them to last a good while. There were only a few things left to do after gathering the deer- which, really weren't deer. They had evolved after all to no longer be deer but Sans, even with his horns and tail, refused to call them anything but deer. Take grace in knowing what used to be the species called "deer" had grown to have thick pink skin with thick candy pink fur and their bones, no one knew entirely how but their bones, including their hooves and antlers, had evolved to be a sky blue from the clearest days. The creatures were rather similar still to what they used to be, having been spared unlike others such as the monster race from developing extra arms or eyes along with other oddities.

The skeleton shook his skull, chuckling to himself while he watched his pack of strays tear into the weak ones they had caught. Metal fangs being stained with the alien white blood from the creatures, nothing but bones would be left in the end. Sans never got tired of seeing the raw power of his dog family. He knew what he had programmed was good for them all, he had fixed and healed the strays, from missing leg being replaced with a prosthetic, failing organs being removed and replaced with machine, he knew they were a force to be messed with when the collective was upset.

That's why he always was in awe that they still worked together with each other and himself despite being able to leave whenever they wished. They could leave and weren't ~~_trapped_~~ caged like him.

Shaking his skull again he focused on getting back to work, it was what he had come back for anyways.

The metal heels on his boots made an ever present clinking against the metal while he walked through the halls. Silently ignoring the rooms the first head had used repeatedly all the while admiring the halls again. it had taken them five wins in the Hunts to have gotten this place, _~~a few thousands of lives with your hands coated in dust and blood of so many~~_ ~~colors.~~ Sans smiled, ignoring the voice at the back of his skull nagging him for his crimes. That didn't matter anymore, what mattered was finding his brother to give him the territory report. Which even if it was not enjoyed for either party it still gave them something to do, made them feel productive which was always good to keep their minds off the LV they had.

The skeleton's tail flicked behind him, causing a distinctive rattle that the beads always made. It alerted the other, much taller skeleton to his presence. This taller skeleton was deformed like him, only it was mostly with his skull instead of the lower half like Sans' was. This gentle man had a metal lower jaw and an odd robotic eye in his left socket, this was of course normal.

Nothing survived their coming unscathed.

Especially not the skeletons of this place.

_~~Sans remembers their look of pitty and sorrow after his lower body started to dust from the First Hunt, they were nice enough to repair him with their technology but did not seemed convinced entirely when the younger of the three. The first head was a traitor to them in the end anyways, it hadn't-~~ _

Sans blinked when he realized his brother had asked him something, the skeleton smiled, waving at the other.

"SANS FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO LOOK BACK AT THOSE MEMORIES!" the taller hissed, watching Sans with a rather disapproving look.

Now before we move on, it is rather important to note these two were not in their usual clothes, instead of their usual button up shirts and travel pants being there under their long coats and their scarf and bandanna hiding their vertebra, they lacked their signature coats. Mostly this just meant they only had the bone-tight full suit undergarments and a more casual set of human clothes over, lacking the more threatening clothing style they tended to have. Of course never lacking their steel toed boots. It was interesting to say the least that they were dressed as if the invasion hadn't happened yet. ~~_Sans always hated them for taking away his brother's chance to see everything the Earth had to offer._~~

The taller let out a sigh, scratching at his neck that usually held his bandanna. "I Will Let You Off This Once Brother, Now, What Would You Like To Report Today?" Sans smiled brightly, glad he was spared from a scolding most likely.

"today we have gathered deer and herded them into the gardens, the hounds have already caught and eaten a few of the weak ones. today the queen is bringing over the children to be taught more by us. a few of our guards have reported something strange going about our homes but nothing to worry about as of now, papyrus." Sans stated, nodding slightly at his brother before walking closer. "Sans, What Strange Things?" Papyrus hissed through his teeth the question, Sans shrugged "dogs won't tell me yet, guess it's a surprise for both of us." he replied. the taller sighed before nodding "ALRIGHT, BE CAREFUL UNTIL THE CHILDREN COME HERE, I WILL GATHER SUPPLIES FOR A MEAL AND MAKE US ALL LUNCH."

Sans nodded, watching his brother before leaving, waving a hand to state a silent goodbye to the other. Papyrus nodded his skull watching him go. Seems like someone had a plan that was falling through in more ways than one...

Sans hummed as he walked to the library in there home, ignoring the many tapestries of the three headed skeleton cerberus "gaster blaster" skulls. He had seen them all before, at least all but the ones that remained in the first head's room... He never wants to go in there again...

Sans really needed to focus, he needed that library nap while reading old books from when the Earth wasn't a hot spot for people from a different planet. back then it was gorgeous and so simple. Sans chuckled at the fond memories while entering the library to head straight for a window bed like seat where a collection of rather old and bent books sat under. With a bit of a shuffle he found the book he desired to read again before he takes a very much needed nap.

He only got halfway through Treasure Island before he fell asleep, half promising himself to finish reading it again when he woke up.

Unaware of what was beginning through just his rest.

.

..

...

Chara, Frisk, Monster Kid, and Asriel snickered at each other while running about, smiling while Toriel, the queen of monster kind, rushed to catch up with them. The marketplace which was a part of the Cerberus Household's hold was filled with hustle and bustle, easily hiding the children while they passed wares of all sorts, from translators, weird tentacle speared street foods to jewelry and masks. It was a relief that they had even gotten any distance between the queen and themselves. Enough that they had started heading towards the skeleton brothers' house on their own with the help of some odd monster dog that had a prosthetic paw. No doubt Sans' handiwork for the darn robotic attachment.

Toriel was able to catch up with them before they had gotten out of the market place though, a quick scolding while the dog waited was done while they continued their travel to the oddly shaped building the brothers resided in. Two odd eyed children and two monster children were something of an oddity, especially a group of ones without any scars or robotic parts. The children were watched, some missing when they were like that, untainted from the cruelty of the world. Others? they were marking the as a new target for when they were no longer in stripes.

It took longer than planned for them to reach the gates of the building, (likely due to the small brunette in a purple and pink sweater insisting to give pets and pats to every dog they saw). With a herd of dogs, robotic and organic, the group entered the building. Like Sans, they were unaware of what was happening within the walls of the forsaken rooms bellow them.

The children's first goals after being herded to the dinning room to eat some simple sandwiches in fun shapes was to find Sans for more tales of the world before the other races came. Back when the world there was only monsters and humans to lay their claim among the other species of animals on the planet.

The two human children had split up with their monster friends, Frisk and Monster kid joining forces while the two royals teamed together to explore the higher levels where they were sure Sans had slept around in. Of course this resulted in the four each having some playful banter and fun, at least until they could come across the skeleton they wanted to listen to.

.

..

...

***a portal has opened...**

***welcome to the House of Cerberus...**

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy it, I have somewhat of a plan and it's probably poorly written but we're doing this anyways instead of something else, hopefully even if short more will be done later on.
> 
> curious to what you guys might think "the Hunt" is,
> 
> \- Danny & Software Gore


End file.
